Book 9 - Chapter 18 - The End? (edited)
Chapter 18 The End? Hans due to his size and strength was often seen as a bruiser with tremendous strength but little else. This was not the case since he was with the Olafson gang . He was asked about his opinion about other things. The woman across him was about as opposite as a being could be to a Saturnian , she was a Delicate . While Brana was certainly not a member of the original gang, she like the rest became like family. She had just stepped into his security office and without any hesitation floated right next to him. Well, she didn't actually float but walk on her own two feet. To everyone, especially perhaps to Saturnians it always appeared that they didn't quite touch the ground. Brana did not wear the veil like garments, Delicates were known of, but the standard board duty uniform he too wore. Her hair, when open reached past her hips, was gathered in a looped ponytail, reducing its true length by half. She still was gorgeous and emitted an intoxicatingly sweet, fresh and flowery scent. She smelled like she looked. Nolei was quite tall, but next to Hans, even a Nul didn't look as big and massive as they were. It was clearly an unconscious gesture of deep friendship and affection as she crossed her arms across his massive arm and glanced at what he was doing. "Still working?" "Yes, Brana. I am digging into that Necro phenomenon, and it gets scarier and weirder the deeper I dig." He could not really turn his head, Saturnian's necks were massive deltoid of muscle, reducing the ability to move the head drastically. This was true crux with genetic engineered life, it was never as perfect as naturally developed life. So he shifted his entire body. She had huge eyes, very feminine facial features in an exotic alien way. Delicates were humanoids and shared many aspects of human appearance, but they were not human. Not even part of the so called Human Mystery, as their home was in a distant region of the Large Magellan Cloud, so distant in fact that not even the Attikans knew about the Delicates. Brana gave him a fine smile and sat right next to him. "Care to share?" Hans brushed over the surface of his desk and with a few additional gestures conjured half a dozen field screens into existence. "There is a Union Police task force created just for that. Officially there are seventy-four registered and legal religious sects that are considered to be part of this Necro cult and there are over two thousand known illegal groups that adhere to this philosophy." He pushed a screen in the foreground while she leaned closer, a clearly unconscious move of trust and affection. Something that made the titanic Saturnian quite content. She pointed at the list displayed. "We Delicates do not have sects and religion has not been part of our culture for many thousand years. Intellectually I somewhat understand the concept, but I would lie if I really get it. Why are there laws regulating it, and what makes one legal and another illegal?" Hans called up another screen and it filled with text. "It is our constitution. Our very first article reads: Sentients were they born, created or otherwise coming into being, shall remain free and are equal in rights. The law must in all cases respect this principle." She didn't say anything so he kept speaking. "It does not matter what reason a group of beings cites to come together, as long as whatever they do does not harm others or infringe on their rights. Religion is free and is not regulated otherwise. By request and Assembly vote in 4002, religions were recognized as a part of many cultures and must be part of the PUMA process. As of that vote, the Union Religion Registration Act became law. Religions must file their doctrine to be recognized as a religion. It is technically just semantics as the same rules apply to a community club building model spaceships, but it has been proven true that some religions have the cause to harm others as a core doctrine. As you can imagine those are declared illegal, especially if they act on these." She propped her chin on her thin hands and her elbows on his under arm. "I guess the Church of Gore will be outlawed now, with all the things that happened at Pluribus." She slowly shook her head. "What an awful thing to do, attacking our Assembly." Her eyes flashed with anger. "You know I am a peaceful Delicate for the most part, but I'd volunteer to hang a few of those terrorists myself." Hans sighed. "And it was so preventable, our Assembly is protected and all the scanners and systems are there." "And they were turned off or never turned on in the first place, as it should be. We don't need security systems... well we should not at least." "I hear you, but executing someone isn't something easy. I tell you. I was there when the Captain had to hang a man. He deserved it a thousand times." "She's something our Captain. So what do you got on these Necros and has it anything to do with our situation?" "Well, as I started to explain there are many groups and some of them have been active for much longer than the Union. I have read reports claiming they might be around longer than the Seenians." Just then Shea, the ships CSO; the captain's declared fiancee stepped into the security office and said. "This fits my research as well." Her words gave evidence that she had heard Hans' response to Brana. "I think both reasons we are here are connected. The Ypeherix, the Necros and that weird message of Sylia's mother." Shea was more than a fellow officer to Hans. She was there from the start and a close friend. Neither one really paid any attention to proper protocol. "What led you to that conclusion, Shea?" "I better brief the captain too, do you know where she is?" Hans pointed to the view port. "We are on a water-world and she had a free moment." "Of course!" She smiled and gave Brena a friendly nod. "SHIP can you call her? It seems my Com can't connect." There was a tone of concern in SHIP's voice. "I can't reach her or Suit." --""-- The corridor behind me had disappeared and was replaced by a solid wall of rock. This was not the first time I traveled this way, I traversed space from Wichita to Planet Place. That episode with the mystery bones, Brenda and the Cave of Things seemed so long ago. Yet this was the same strange and undetectable transition. I had stepped into a trap that was set with my biggest flaw as bait, my trust in my crew and friends, Getting my bearings, a man stepped into sight. I had not seen his face for a long time and never expected to see again, Swybin Swybar. The son of the Thauran Admiral that caused me to be flocked and almost killed. "Before you shoot, let me assure you this is only a projection. Whatever you do can't hurt me. We also believe you are wearing a Seenian suit. So be a good weirdo and take it off. If you don't we start by executing your Ult Enviro specialist." How did he know all this? My mind was racing. That he wasn't bluffing I was certain about. I also believed him to be a projection. "Swybin, if any of my people get hurt even the slightest bit, I find you." "Oh, no worries, Girl-boy. We meet in person very soon." The projection expanded and showed an Ult in board uniform, he was wrapped in many layers of memory tape. Next to him appeared a Thauran, also in Uniform. I had seen his face once or twice before. Petty Officer Lomasr was indeed crew member and he stood there, with a Neuro ripper pointed at the bound Enviro chief. "Sorry to disappoint you, Mama Olafson. These aren't the Glitter caves." The Ult groaned. "Captain, don't worry about me. Don't listen to that traitor. He came aboard at Chris..." The Ult tried so hard not to scream, as the traitorous Thauran hosed him with invisible rays that stimulated the nerve paths, but as the sadistic bastard dialed the intensity up. The Ult could not hold back and gave evidence to the pain he experienced, by groaning in a heartbreaking way." "He dies if you do not comply!" Swybin barked. "Suit, detach from me. That is an order." "Captain..." Silently I whispered. "I am far from helpless, Tyron. Try to escape and find out where we are." He did detach himself and I stood there in the buff. "What wonders modern medicine can provide". Swybin cackled. "That ugly arse you used to be, transformed in a titty sporting blonde bimbo. Now step forward! And don't hesitate or your Ult dies!" I did and again the surroundings changed. --""-- Tyron watched as the captain disappeared. Naramir stepped through what appeared solid wall, with him was Petty Officer Lomasr. The traitorous environmental engineer pointed at the gray garment pooled on the floor. "According to my crew mates, this is a genuine Seenian suit. She wears it all the time." Naramir still sore from the latest humiliation said. "Such a suit is indestructible is that true?" Lomasr shrugged. "I think so, but I will bring it to the Kermac. Neither Sarak nor Trevor could offer what the Kermac offered." "Liar! You want it for yourself, Naramir argued and this time his Neuro shocker did what it was supposed to do, it disabled the other Thauran. Naramir snickered as the other collapsed with twitching muscles. "I am a fast learner. I am no longer serving anyone's interests but mine." The Seenian suit is mine now... --""-- Lumis and Ciferus were still processing the Necro Priests information regarding the WEAPON while they followed him down tight wound spiral stair cases, narrow corridors, and passageways. They must have walked for a good hour and finally emerged in a breathtakingly beautiful natural cave with towering stalactites meeting towering stalagmites in every shade of pastel colors. The center of the huge cavern was a lake of apparently pitch black water. The surface was as smooth as that of a mirror, not the smallest ripple disturbed it. The light came from thousands of gas fed lanterns and torches. There were structures and shapes of buildings. Either carved out of the cavern rock walls or built with the material at hand and blended into the existing walls and crevices. To both of them, it was clear, this was built for the dead. An ancient burial site of sorts. Their guide did not stop or explain much until they had crossed the cave and entered through a partially chiseled and partially stoner mason built archway into what appeared to be the anteroom of as temple. The walls mostly natural rock were of a reddish earthen color and decorated with hundreds of skulls, not only of human but apparently of a thousand other species as well. Here too, the light came from open flames, brightly dancing over the brass nozzles of bizarrely shaped wall armatures. There was a throne at the other end of the room, and a being in a strangely shaped armor of sorts. The entire breastplate was cleverly shaped like a skull. Ciferus had to admit that outfit was evil in a very symbolic way. Their guide said. "Behold the Necro King grants you with his presence. Lumis could not feel or read the creature. His probing powers told him that this was a being indeed, but the feeling was not a certain one, as it usually was when he probed into another person. He could not stop shivering caused by an ice cold sensation that was not quite physical. That he could not sense much about Ciferus, he had sort of accepted. It was his companion whispering from the side of his mouth. "He is quite old and crazy as a being can get." They both walked closer, the humanoid shaped being sitting on a throne composed of arranged bones and skulls shifted his posture. The flickering light of the bright torches now revealing the face of a skull beneath the pointed hood. Lumis was certain these were real bones and not carved objects. "That you choose to visit, Ciferus is not entirely unexpected. To see the Lord of Light down here in this abode and shrine to death, however, could be considered most unusual." Lumis actually tried to remain quiet, could not help himself. "A foul creature you are, indeed. Sitting on a heap of bones and worshiping what is opposed by life and light. Behold I am its chosen champion. I am not sure if I should simply smite you". He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "That lackey of yours claim my quest ended. Not that I believe him, what mortal could destroy a WEAPON meant to slay the Dark One." The Necro King laughed. "You are just as they say you are. They call me insane and who knows maybe I am, but you are insufferably arrogant, ignorant and completely unprepared for what Crea has chosen you to do." Lumis stepped forward. "Insulting me, Necro will result in your demise." Ciferus distanced himself from the knight as if he anticipated something to happen, and something happened indeed. Something Lumis did not expect. A shimmering sphere of light established itself between Lumis and the Necro King. The vague outlines of a female face appeared. It was not quite human and not attached to a body or anything else. It was Crea. the essence of Creation and the god entity that made him what he was. Lumis lost all his bluster and sank to his knees lowering is head. Her voice did not really come from the orb of light but filled the cavern and came from all directions at once. "My champion! Ridiculed and humiliated, wearing his armor ripped and torn, oh Lumis you deserved all that disappoint me. Weren't you the one I elevated above all of my creation? Did I not rescue you from obliteration?" "Crea, the light of my life. What can I do with so little understanding and knowledge?" "Seek it! Open eyes and ears." Crea barked in a thundering fashion. "I am forbidden to descent and interfere myself, but the conditions of this place allow me to speak to you. The one you must defeat is coming to this place." The sphere was fading and Lumis yelled. "Goddess my light, when?" Her last words faded just like the light sphere."Now!" The Necro King rose from his throne. "My agents have obtained the mortal, we believe is somehow associated with the Dark One's reincarnation. She is sent here, but she is only a naked human woman. Maybe she will be the mother of the vessel?" Lumis noticed his armor was fully restored and his sword glowed with increased intensity. He knew Crea was not referring to a third party. No, the Dark One was on his way, trapped in a defenseless naked human female. Still shy of five tokens, an easy kill, and Crea would be safe and finally supreme as she wanted to be from the very beginning. Ciferus too, noted that the fate of all that was and would be was rushing towards a cataclysmic event right here and now. He too knew that the Dark One was not yet fully incarnated, but unlike Lumis he had not forgotten the slain Knight of Light, Zophim, and the words of Verðandi, a mortal had slain the Knight of Light. He too, did not doubt Crea. No one in all creation could really say who or what the Dark One really was. Maybe this Dark One only needed one token to be strong enough to prevail against Lumis. Some mortal without any such powers overcame a knight of light. --""-- Admiral Stahl had heard about the terror attack, of course. Not that there was really anything he could do. This was not something solved with battle ships and cannons. This was not even something that concerned the fleet, this was a matter for Union Police. The Devi and the First Fleet was on its way to the Leo II galaxy. The Gatehouses were now fully operational and both the Assembly and Fleet Command felt it important that the sentient space faring societies of that dwarf galaxy met the new kids in their neighborhood. This and a mission to the site where the Crucible used to be were the prime reasons for this trip. The Assembly requested a detailed report about the Y'All factory and wanted confirmation that it was indeed the only source and fully destroyed. They were still in the M-0 galaxy. They only could go as fast as the slowest unit of the fleet, which happened to be four Mobile Ship Yards. Lumbering giants, bigger than the Devi and to the pride of his old Terran heart, completely Union built. Captain Harris was running the Devi and while he was in charge of the First Fleet, there wasn't anything to do in that regard. So he had retreated into his office and tackled the mountain of what he called paperwork. even though it involved no physical paper at all, except the hand written notes he made. Physically writing things were still important to him. He didn't look up from a projected document regarding promotions before him, but he suddenly smiled. "What brings you here, my love?" Alycia, the wife of the Eternal Warrior stepped into the light cone of Richard's desk lamp. She too had a deep smile on her lips. She was a powerful Netherworld creature, and she loved that man deeply. His question, however, reminded her of the seriousness of this visit. "The Captain of the Tigershark is more than just a boy that now is a woman. You know that right?" "Ever since your cauldron stirring association insisted on him going to Coven. Not that the Narth Supreme was very subtle in dropping hints either." He tapped a field screen. "I am keeping a loose eye on Erica. Right now she tries to solve the Ypeherix problem in the Spinward sector." While he said that, his voice trailed off. "Do go on." "The Narth Supreme is certain Eric is the Dark One or will emerge as that entity. We Coven always heed the Narth, and there are these cosmic milestones I was telling you about." "Yes, I remember something about a Prophecy of sorts. Not that I am a big believer in Meta Mambo Jumbo." He grinned. "And I should not say that I am deeply in love with the Queen of Mambo Jumbo." "I don't even know what that means, but I get the picture. It doesn't sound very nice for sure." She sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "The prophecy was made by a very wise and powerful mage of a precursor universe that existed before this one. The universe we Coven originate from." She walked around the desk and he said. "Okay, we are closer to the reason you came. It involves Eric or better said, Erica. Some sort of Evil Ghost and a prophecy." Her face was very serious now. "The 'Prophecy of Before and Yet to come' has been carried into the Nether Spheres, transferred onto a roll of Slider skin and brought to this the Prime Universe. It is a forbidden object." "The basement of the Vatican and the Saresii vaults are full of forbidden documents, and what is a Slider?" "It is forbidden by the RULE and cosmic laws that stipulate nothing of a destroyed universe may be brought into another. That is why we Coven had to become Netherworld creatures and remember nothing of our previous existence. Do you know there is only one copy of this prophecy and we decided to allow the scholars of the Work group OLYMPUS to study it? It was brought to Pluribus and made part of a temporary culture exhibit for the Coven society. The apparent Terror attack did not only cost the lives of several Union citizens, but it also destroyed the Ultronit and Duraplast display case and burned it without a trace." What she said did chance his expression. "You think...?" "Humans and most mortals would not use the term Slider, but Demon. A Netherworld denizen that can slide between this Verse and the Anti Verse without being destroyed. Richard, there is no chance this skin could be destroyed by a simple explosion," "This is serious indeed and suggests a much sinister force behind this." He sighed."This is your department. I am not much of a police man or detective and I simply have no advice on what to do." He stopped, swiveled in his chair to his multi task surface. "Speaking of police and detectives. I think I know just the man, Phil Decker. He is an immortal and..." "I know Phil and I think he will take the case. This is not why I came to you. I would love you to listen to my sister. Her name is Luci Fera, her father Ciferus is in cohorts with Lord Lumis." "Sounds a lot like Lucifer to me, we are not dealing with the actual devil right?" "The legends of demons and devils have a very real foundation. What man doesn't understand he calls supernatural." He swallowed. "Alright, I listen to your sister, but she knows I am an old fashioned simple human right?" "She is on her way." She looked in his eyes. "You are old fashioned maybe, but calling you simple went out the window 3000 years ago, my love." "All this leads to that event the Guardian wanted us to prepare for and made two hundred of us immortal is it not?" "Yes, Richard we believe so." --""-- Har-Hi went to the bridge and announced battle stations. Everyone on shore leave received and emergency imminent return to station order and all but five crew members responded with acknowledgments, moments later. The ones not responding were the Captain, Tyron Suit, Ensign Sobur, Chief Hilbora, and Petty Officer Lomasr. Har-Hi tried to stay as professional and calm as possible. "Let's do this by the book guys. The captain can take care of herself. She is now depending on us to find her. " No one spoke and waited for instructions. Har-Hi wasn't as in experienced as he once was, but he knew he lacked that instinctive command ability of Erica. So going by the book was the best option. "Communications, inform local authorities that we are missing five crew members, then send a report to Fleet command." "Aye, Sir." "Security, contact Union law enforcement." Har-Hi turned to Narth, "Can you sense her?" Narth had his head slumped forward, said in a quiet concerned way. "Yes, but she is very far away. All I know is that she is alive and..." Shea almost yelled. "And what?" "I am not truly able to express it. It is as if there is a barrier of sorts growing between us, it is something very cold." Har-Hi swallowed. "Spirits help us." He straightened out. "How many ships left this world since the captain is missing?" Mao checked as Hans was busy speaking with Union law enforcement. "Two FTL capable ships the Harion, a Meteor freighter owned by Tyson Seafood and the regularly scheduled space-bus heading to its next destination, Royal planet." Hans said. "Both ships will be intercepted by Union Police and searched." "Get me that planet manager, Maro Maresan." Xon had joined Elfi, moments ago at the Comm station to assist her. He gave Har-Hi the sign that he was successful contacting the planet manager. Har-Hi cut right through the chase and said with as much restrain on his anger as he could. "Five crew members, including our Captain, have been abducted on this planet. Fleet Command, NAVINT, Navy Police and Union Police are in their way. My experts will check into everything, we will expose every crime, every tax cheat, every violation and we are holding the administration of the planet responsible under the Union Treason act if our captain and the others are not returned unharmed. I will personally come to you." "Mr.Hi, I am uninformed as can be about this situation. I am pledging our full support." --""-- Sobur cursed and yelled at Trevor. "Are you insane? Why have you acted without discussing your plan with all of us? Where did you take her?" Trevor stapled his fingers leaned back. "Sobur, my friend you have been an important piece in these plans. Without your sister serving aboard the Tigershark, we could not have lured her to Deep Blue. I did not want to spring the trap just yet, but despite my objections, I am but a servant to the Necro King. He ordered it to be done now." The Kermac was similarly displeased. "We financed and supported this venture and after we heard that there is a sentient Seenian among the crew, our focus was to obtain that individual. It was too early, the Seenian remains aboard, we wanted the Seenian Battle suit." Trevor lost his grin. "What suit?" "Your sister provided us with a complete list of all crew members, one medical officer named Cateria. She apparently equipped the captain with a Seenian suit." Trevor waved his hand. "She is light years distant and our associates have stripped her of everything. She will be dragged before the Necro King as this were his orders." Sobur was not done. "It was you who warned that insane king. Do you know what kind of storm your premature act kicked loose? Do you have any idea what will happen now? PSI Corps and NAVINT will descent on Deep Blue and unravel it all." --""-- Yvonne found her boss deep below the surface of Omni Planet in a highly secure basement complex. The richest man in the Universe did not wear his unusual immaculate latest fashion business suit, but something akin to a suit of armor. Only Yvonne knew Rex true secret. He was not just a human, made impervious to age. His true self was known as Invictus Rex. He did not yet wear his helmet and turned towards his assistant. "Yvonne?" "The Necro King has jumped the gun, and abducted the CO of the Tigershark." He was never known to display a real emotion on his smooth face, except perhaps a rare display of affection towards Linda and his children, but now a hint of worry crept onto his face. Yvonne who was far beyond Union technology had never before detected this level of anger in her master's voice. "That rotten sack of bones. He jeopardizes everything." He brushed over an interface. Technology of the First Empire reacted and he was instantly connected to the other two leaders of the Tribunal. "We must terminate the Tribunal. Events have been set in motion by the mad king before everything was ready." An entity not seen for over 4 Billion years, known in the oldest legends circulating across the universe only as of the Emperor, spoke. "It was unwise to involve the Necros and their king. His mind is mortal and was transplanted too many times. Why are you advocating disbanding our Tribunal? Is it not save from primitive minds and detection?" The vessel is not just a simple human. There are those among the Union that are close to the truth about this Olafson. The Coven witch has undoubtedly informed the Eternal Warrior, and one must not forget the Narth Supreme. A Narth serves with the Olafson and we know the Narth Supreme intervened on Richter 4 on Olafson's behalf." The other entity was virtually unknown to anyone, it called itself the Imperial Eldest. It was trapped in a trans spatial condition and only able to communicate via this TL 12 interface. "One has observed what they call the Eternal Warrior. He appears to many as a simple immortal raised by the Guardian of Earth that artificial creation. Something he himself believes to be true, something I doubt. His tenacity can not be underestimated." The Emperor agreed and added. "I am the only Nnnth found not worthy to join with the Arth. It is unwise to expose my existence to the Narth Supreme. We will do as you ask, but what of our purpose?" "Our purpose might become obsolete, by the events that are about to occur. If our purpose survives we will meet again and evaluate." The members of the Tribunal terminated their meeting and Rex said to Yvonne. "Tell Balthazar to terminate everyone associated with the Bowel." "What about the 200,000 clones we have completed? They are ready and perfect." "We need a hundred times more. Terminate everyone knowing where they are stored. If our purpose survives, we can restart. We do not suffer the limitations of time." --""-- Har-Hi leaned back in the command chair. He was told to stand by to receive a transmission from Admiral McElligott. It was very quiet on the bridge when Sodoby came on the bridge. "Petty Officer Lomasr of environmental was assigned to us at Christmas base." Har-Hi barely able to keep his irritation in check said. "So?" "He was not assigned by Fleet Command like every other crew member, but by the personnel office at Christmas Base. His birth planet is listed as Deep Blue, and he is listed as a member of the Antemortems." Hans who had correlated the Golden's report added. "Lomasr, according to this, was not to be assigned to any post until an investigation into the accusation that he was a Grey Hood could be dispelled." "We are about to get called by Admiral McElligott..." Har-Hi said. Sodoby nodded. "I know that is why I am here. The Antemortem are a sect of Necros and the Grey Hoods are Antemortem high priests. A highly illegal group considered to be engaged in murder, illegal cloning and genetic experimentation on sentient beings." The very quiet Wheeze sitting in an unused chair before the engineering console muttered to himself: "Theyz havz gonz zo farz. Meeze showz zem!" With these words, he wiggled into the I.S.T. --""-- I stumbled forward and found myself in a cold cavern with stalactites and immense stalagmites. There were structures facades with doors and windows carved or built between those geological formations and cave walls. Right before me was an archway. Rough hands pushed me forward, and through that portal before I could really orient myself. I recognized the voice behind me, this was no projection but Swybin Swybar wearing an alien looking battle suit. The push was hard and executed with much force. I fell to my knees, skinning them bloody. Before me the feet of a man wearing armor and holding a sword, glowing bright white. "Ah the helpless vessel of the abomination, still trapped in a fragile human body. I am Lord Lumis and I am here to destroy you, Dark One." The Lord of Light laughed in utter triumph as he swung his sword... Category:Edited by Renaud Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson